


a perfect day

by sophrosyns



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All comfort no hurt, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, well... slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrosyns/pseuds/sophrosyns
Summary: a very sappy, very self-indulgent hsau





	a perfect day

“I won’t ask you again, Mr. Callenreese.” 

The blond boy with the fox-keen eyes doesn’t move. Doesn’t budge his beaten high-tops from the surface of the desk in front of him. If anything, he seems more defiant than before, without even moving a muscle.

Eiji is in awe of him. In Japan, students listened to their teachers. Was that not the case in America? 

That question answers itself. Anyone with good sense can see who this room belongs to and it certainly isn’t the portly, balding, and increasingly frazzled man standing at the front of the room.

“I can give you another detention if you’d like,” he continues, beads of sweat glimmering on his vast forehead. 

This gets a reaction, but probably not the one poor Mr. Jenkins would have liked. 

“Mr. Callenreese” does take his feet off the desk. His chair, which had been supporting his weight on its back two legs, slams to the ground. The sound echoes through the room, almost deafening with how quiet the class has become. Everyone is watching this boy. He has complete control over the situation. And when he speaks, he speaks with a cool detachment and absolute certainty. 

“You can give ten detentions each semester without it becoming cause for suspension. I hit ten last week. So are you giving me a vacation, or what?” 

Eiji is shocked at his tone. It’s not quite mocking… but it’s hardly respectful. He sounds like he’s playing a game.

And winning. 

Jenkins runs a hand through hair that isn't there, cheeks puffing out with the effort of exasperation. The class holds their breath, waiting to see what will happen next. 

“If ten detentions hasn’t taught you anything, I’m not convinced a suspension will. Just… behave, Ash.” 

Ash? Is that this boy’s name? Eiji has head the word before, but he could swear that it refers to what is left behind after a fire. 

Eiji looks at him, now bristling at the condescending command he’s been issued. And though everyone in the room is watching him, Ash turns his head in Eiji’s direction. Green eyes soften with a casual curiousity, and Eiji is keenly aware of the power that gaze holds. He knows then that this boy is entirely different than anyone he’s ever met before. 

Ash. 

It’s a suitable name for a boy who could burn you up with one look.


End file.
